fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Kaiser
Empire "Ugh...my legs..." Nyx complained, limping slowly, as she evantually sat on a rock and lied against a tree behind it. They have walked for almost 2 hours, and arrived in a large forest. No sign of any civilization or buildings, much less a guild. Nyx rubbed her legs, wearing shoes for a change, taking them off and seeing blisters from walking "Ow...ow...ow..." Suddenly, Amon picked up Nyx from the rock, and carried her in his arms, bride-style. Nyx face become flushed in crimson "H-...Hey, what are you doing?!" This was too sudden for Nyx. "You talk as if this is the first time I carried you" Amon said, recalling to the fact Amon carried her in his arms whenever she asked him, such as when he sent her to meeting Nicholas. "But this is too sudden!" "Quit yer yappin' and let's go" Lamia interrupted Nyx, seemingly annoyed "We've been walking for ages. How much more do we have?". "Oh, umm..." Nyx looked around, and gestured Amon to lift her up. Amon teleported onto a branch, high up on a tree, holding onto it, while holding Nyx close to him with his free arm "Eek!" "High enough?" Nyx's legs were shaking, and had a horrified expression on her face "Too high! Panick! Heights! God! Sky! Mother!" She began gasping heavily, as Amon quickly teleported back down, holding Nyx's shoulders, and appearing worried. "Are you okay? Sorry! I didn't know you were afraid of heigh-...!" Amon stopped as he noticed Nyx's face turned green, and her cheeks puffed. Amon knew what it meant "...Oh". The next few seconds were spent with Nyx behind the tree, vomitting as Amon patted her back "S-...Sorry about that, Nyx..." Amon apologized, trying to comfort the sick Nyx. "Oh, no, it's..." Nyx's words were interrupted when her cheeks puffed and she returned to vomitting another load "You didn't kn-..." It was truly difficult for Nyx to speak when she could feel her breakfast crawl up from her stomach back up "...Ugh...I need...Hurr...". Nyx evantually fell asleep, resting against Amon's shoulder, as they both sat against a tree. "Well, that was a lovely event. Think she'll get better?" Amon asked Lamia, a doctor, so naturally, she would know that. "It's just her overreacting to her fears." Lamia said, sitting on a rock and resting her head on her shoulder "She probably just lost a couple of pounds...or an organ.". "Humor isn't your strong point..." "And neither is it yours" Lamia replied, scratching the back of her head and seeing Lily and Circe sleeping next to each other against a tree, with Aph sitting right next to them, and Noma inbetween the two, while Hera simply stood next to them, and Jack stood next to her as well, whilst Kiryu simply sat down on a tree stump, relaxing his bones. Lamia looked at the sleeping Nyx, crossing her arms and looking at Amon, who appeared focused on Nyx "You know, I wanted to kick her out". "...What?" Amon averted his sights from Nyx and directed them towards Lamia. "After...you came back, all...bloodied and missing an arm...She said that she didn't think it would end that way..." Lamia averted her gaze from Amon's, as she continued "I...was angry. I blamed her for what happened to you, and...I told her to leave...". "...But you didn't, because...?" "Because she told me everything. Why would she tell me everything, without even trying to lie? I figured she really didn't mean to hurt you. Fuck, she looked absolutely horrified seeing you that way" She slowly turned her head back to face Amon, fearing his reaction. Amon stayed silent for a moment, but evantually spoke "You expect me to be angry at you, for doing that, aren't you?" Amon asked Lamia, sounding as if he's dissapointed. "...I guess you can say that, yes" "Goddammit, Lamia" Amon said, crossing his arms. "It just that...it looked like you and her get along better now. Better than breaking each other's limbs, atleast" "I am not angry" Amon replied "It was my fault to begin with. I shouldn't have went after him like that without telling you. I'm sorry" His voice sounded much more...guilt ridden than before. "Oh, well, that cleans things up now, eh?" Lamia smiled at Amon, lying back against a tree "I guess I worried for nothin'. Though, you really do seem like good buddies". "She's not that bad once you get to know her." Amon looked at Nyx when he thought he heard her mumbling, as she moved around, trying to get comfortable, but instead her head slipped from Amon's shoulder and onto his lap "...She's gonna sleep for hours, isn't she?". "More than likely" "Goddammit, Nyx" It really stuck. A while has passed, and Amon was the only one left awake, allowing everyone to sleep and rest while keeping watch incase anything happened. He rubbed his eyes, and stretched his arms, and noticed he accidentally put his hand on Nyx's head "...Funny. First time we met, you broke my arm. Now, here we are, everyone, in this forest, sleeping like we're having a picnic." Amon said to himself, looking around. "I guess you can add her to your list of "friends"." Beast said, putting emphasis on the word "friends". Amon appeared annoyed by Beasts's comment, squinting his eyes in dismay "I guess you can say I consider her a friend, yes." "That's good...You need to be more trusting to people. I know you went through alot. Trust me, it's why I exist to begin with, but, you have to give a chance to people before coming to conclusions" "..." Suddenly, Amon heard a rustling sound in the bushes. He carefully got up, and gently placed Nyx's head to allow her to sleep soundly. Amon walked slowly towards the bushes, and when the rustling returned, he teleported behind a tree, and peeked from it. Summoning a sword into his hand, he gripped it in his right hand, incase he needed to attack. However, from the bushes, emerged a small black kitten, letting out it's adorable "meow" as it walked towards Amon "...Uhh..." Amon looked down at the kitten as it nibbled on his shoe "Probably better than what I expec-..." Suddenly, the small kitten transformed into a gigantic, monstrous black tiger-like creature, and openned it's gaping maw open, about to swallow Amon whole, as it woke up the others with its roar that it released at the same time. "Oh..." Amon quickly teleported above the monster tiger, grabbing a hold of the fur of its head. "...What the...?" Lamia was quite literally speechless towards what she was witnessing. "Down, boy! Down!" Amon called out, as the monster tiger violently tried to shake Amon off of its head. "Bast, stop it, girl!" Nyx shouted at the giant tiger, as it immediately sat down obediently infront of it, leaving everyone dumbfounded "Get down from there, she doesn't like it when strangers does her hair" Nyx told Amon, who teleports next to her, as the monster shrunk back down to a little kitten, and walked towards Nyx, purring while rubbing against her legs. "You...know this...cat thing?" Amon asked Nyx, confused. "Not cat thing. Bast is the Guild pet. Poor thing was given magic against her own will. Take Over I think." Nyx said, crouching down and petting the little cat. "Oh, an animal infused with magic? Fascinating" Lamia said, looking at the cat while stroking her chin "Did...you do it to her?". "Oh, no. You weren't the first scientist we went after, and one of the others was experimenting on animals. I found this little girl, and she just stuck around." Nyx smiled cheerfully whilst playing with the cat, creating a small ball of darkness for the cat to chase around. It was rather fascinating, this small adorable creature can instantly transform into a gigantic menacing beast in seconds. Noma looked at the cat, being on guard as Lily walked towards. "Ah! A kitty!" Lily and Circe both crouched down to pet the cat, who seemed friendly towards the girls. "You damn cat! How dare you make my master turn on me?!" Noma growled at the cat, trying to speak to it. "Oh, please..." The cat let out a purr in reply, sounding rather arrogant "I don't need to even try. Kittens are such adorable beings after all. I surpass you mutts in every way" This was not going to be a happy relationship. "Wait, you said she's the Guild pet, does that mean we're close?" Amon asked Nyx, who lifted the cat, and held her in her arms. "Oh, right!" Nyx extend her arms, and held Bast in her hands, facing her "You're not supposed to go alone! Someone should be with you!". "I am" Everyone turned to see Nicholas Flamel standing at the bushes, simply waving hello "I apologize for staying silent. I didn't want to startle you." He sounded as monotone as ever. "Nick!" Nyx cheerfully declared, walking towards her friend with Bast still in her arms "See? I brought her after all!" Nyx proudly declared, smiling rather cockily. Nicholas patted Nyx's head in praise "Good job, Nicky" Nicholas praised her, knowing full well that's what she wanted "I'm sure the master will be pleased." Nicholas then walked towards Amon, extending his hand to him, which Amon could only stare at oddly, due to the metallic gloves he wore "Thank you for taking care of her." He sounded surprisingly sincere, even with such a monotone voice. "Uh...Yeah" Amon hesitantly shook Nicholas' hand, feeling the cold metal against his skin, and letting go off of his hand. "Now then, follow me. I will take you to our empire" Nicholas said, beginning to lead everyone. "Empire?" Lamia asked, sounding confused about Nicholas using that term. "That is what Kaiser means. If you want, you can ask questions later, but for now, let's go" Nicholas persisted, and continued walking, as everyone followed him. Nyx walked to Amon, looking flustered "Umm...Can you still...carry me?" Nyx sounded as if she felt bad about asking Amon to do that for her. "I have no reason not to" Amon proceeded to carry Nyx once more, this time with Bast climbing and lying on top of his head, relaxing "You really need to get used to walking.". "Hehehe, sorry~". The Gates of a Kingdom Everyone evantually arrived in an area within the forest that was devoid of any trees or plants. It was essentially a giant circle in the middle of the forest. "Is this it?" Lamia asked "I dunno if you understand the concept of Guilds, but they tend to be buildings, and not sand grains. Or trees" Snarky as ever. Nicholas grunted. He clears his throat, as he stomped the ground twice "Open" Suddenly, magical runes appeared around the circle, and in an instant, everyone within the circle was transferred into what looked like underground. "...Okay. Did not see that one comi-..." Lamia stopped once she turned around and saw what was akin to a castle. And everyone else looked in awe of its size. The castle, and it's surroundings, could be compared to a small village in medievel times. It has walls, and a gate into the village itself, and even had small houses, and even inns! But the center of attention, was the castle that laid in the center. It was actually a typical castle. Stone, grey and a towering height that dwarfed everything and everyone. Truly, a sight to see. "Welcome to Kaiser" Nicholas said, humbly bowing and gesturing everyone continue ahead to the gates. "Neat, eh?" Nyx said, smiling rather smugly in Amon's arm. Amon looked in awe, and looked up to notice they were underground "Well...damn...I did not see this coming.". Nyx giggled, amused by Amon's reaction. Everyone soon walked towards the gates, as a man sitting in a booth next to the gate was reading the Sorcerer's Magazine. "Oh, Mira-chan~ You're so kawaii~". Nicholas grunted, rather loudly, catching the guard's attention, startling him as well "Oh! Uh! Nicholas, sir, you're back! Oh! Nyx-chan is back too!". "Hi, Fred" Nyx waved hello to the guard named Fred. "I see you brought guests too. Good! Good! Let me uh...lemme just open the gates and..." Fred procceeded to open the gates by pulling a lever, as everyone entered, with Nicholas remaining last, glaring at Fred with displeasure "S-...Sorry 'bout that". "Just keep your thoughts to yourself" Nicholas said, and soon followed everyone else, as the gates closed behind him. The small village was lively, people of all ages, kids and elderly, roamed the streets. It was as if this entire place was more of a town than a Guild. "So...this entire place is your Guild?" Lamia asked Nicholas, directing her gaze towards him. "Yes. This place was founded quite a long time ago. Almost 100 years infact." Nicholas sounded quite pleased talking about his Guild's history. "I must say, I am thoroughly impressed by this place" Kiryu commented, stroking his chin as he looked around. "But...why underground?" Lamia brought up that interesting point. "Because the Queen, or King, has no rule over our empire down here." Nicholas' tone suddenly became intimidating, as he crossed his arms and continued "We, Kaiser, are a Guild who will overthrow the Queen, and fix this corrupt world. In any means neccesary.". "Fix? In what way?" Amon asked, sounding rather curious. "Countries divided, opinions vary, scum and filth roam the streets, while the weak are simply dying. We will fix all of that. We've spent 100 years, living here, and slowly, but surely, preparing." Nicholas was sounding quite insane saying those things "After we finish with Fiore, our next target will be the country of Bosco." Amon's eye twitched about hearing the name, and his expression appeared as if he was aggravated. "Bosco, eh?" Amon's tone was quite intimidating, but Lamia quickly pulled Amon's shirt from behind, before he could speak any further. "We shouldn't idle and chat too much. Let's go get a place to stay, and I'll get to work." Lamia told Amon, and looked at Nyx "Hey, shorty, got a place for us to stay?". "Umm...Yeah" Nyx meekly spoke, feeling tension coming from both Amon and Lamia, since it looked like she was trying to stop him "Oh, Amon, you can put me down now" Nyx told Amon. "You sure? I don't mind carrying you all the way" Amon said, being the gentleman that he is, when not constipating from sheer rage "Not like my arms are tired. Then again, I lost my right arm twice, and got a hole in my left shoulder...". "No, really, it's fine" Nyx insisted, and Amon evantually complied, putting her down. Putting down Bast, she lead everyone, while Bast followed, and Nicholas followed as well. Evantually, they arrived at an inn. It appeared as if it was meant for special guests, as it stood out compared to the other inns. Aside from being noticeably larger, and more than likely having more rooms, it also seems as though it was much more decorated, and appeared more modern compared to the other buildings. "This is where you'll be staying. Payment and room service will be on us" Nyx explained, presenting the hotel as if she was a tourist guide "Enjoy your stay~". "Where are you gonna stay?" Amon asked Nyx. "Oh, I have my own room. See the castle?" Nyx pointed at the castle in the center of the village "That's the main guild building where the master and Mages who fight stay". "Oh, yeah, about that..." Nicholas scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Yeah, because of your absence, we...kinda gave your room to someone else". "..." Nyx blankly stared at Nicholas, before vanishing into shadows and popping infront of him, appearing displeased "Whyyy....?" She sounded quite terrifying with her monotone voice. "W-...Well, why not stay with them?" It was amusing to see Nicholas revert from a monotone and calm person, to a fidgeting idiot infront of an angry Nyx. "But rooms are only up to 6 people!" Nyx snapped at Nicholas, shaking him violently while holding him by his collar "And Lamia needs to go work on the weapons in the castle, so even then, they'll have to be split!". "Umm..." Amon mumbled, getting Nyx's attention "Since it's that way, why not take a room with me? I trust Hera and Aph to look after the kids, and Jack to have her own room, and leave a bed for when Lamia comes back whenever she does" Aph appeared rather dismayed by Amon's offer, even jealous infact. "Y-...You don't mind us sharing the same room?" "Is there a reason for me?" Amon replied with another question, shrugging "It'd be mean leaving you in a room all alone, won't it?". "Ah!" Nyx released Nicholas, and shook Amon's hands in joy "Thank you, Amon! I owe ya!" Nyx cheerfully exclaimed. Under his bandages, Amon smiled in response "Don't mention it, buddy". "B-...Buddy, you say...?" A slight blush could be seen on Nyx's cheeks in reponse. "We are friends, aren't we?" Amon sounded almost worried about Nyx not seeing him as a friend. "O-...Of course we are!" Nyx quickly composed herself "You should be lucky we're friends to begin, eh? Hahaha!". "We tend to forget she had pride when we first met her" Beast commented "You sure you wanna share a room with her?". "I have things to say to her in private. Plus..." Amon looked at the castle while Nyx was still laughing rather arrogantly "I'd like to know more about this master of hers". Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice